


50/50 Card Pick-up

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [9]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Mostly in the form of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: Anna had intended to build up Olaf's confidence in asking people out. She thought she had found just the right target to show him the process. She wasn't expecting for the lady to drop her own pick up line.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Kudos: 62





	50/50 Card Pick-up

Elsa was used to pick-up lines, catcalls, and the hopefuls that came up to talk to her. They were present everywhere and while she hadn’t ever tolerated a good number of them, she had sadly become accustomed to the routine. In fact, she even enjoyed the banter of it sometimes. There were however the occasions that she was surprised with a new pick-up line or even a twist of what she normally dealt with. 

“Miss? Hi, my name is Anna and I’m trying to help teach my friend how to pick up girls. Do you mind helping by being an example?” Elsa almost choked on her soda. That had… been smooth. Very smooth. She looked at Anna and rose an eyebrow. The woman was leaning on the bar, no drink in hand and the supposed friend behind her. 

She rose her eyebrow higher, “And you chose me why?”

“You’re so out of my league that you don’t have to worry about me trying to get in your pants.” Elsa blinked at the way she said it, like it was a fact. She leaned back and gave her a serious look. Tight green number, hair done up in a bun and reserved jewelry. She was cute, in that ‘girl next door’ kind of way. A wingman dress-up, nice but not overdoing what the friend was wearing.

“Sure, why not?” Elsa leaned forward, smirking. This she had to see. 

“Thank you. Now Olaf, after you introduce yourself I’d suggest complimenting her and then talking to her. The compliment shows your interest and depending on the compliment, your intention. If you want to just talk you mention something above the neck, otherwise below.”

“Okay?” The albino looked shell shocked. She had managed to rope him into standing between them, just a bit out of the way but close enough that he could see their profile. 

“So for example.” Anna quickly looked Elsa up and down, nodded and spoke, “You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Okay she couldn’t help it, she had to do it.

“Why thank you Anna, I’m Elsa and I love your dress.” Anna flustered for a moment before coughing. Did Anna not get that many compliments? Or… oh, was it that Anna was interested despite her being ‘out of her league’?

“Thank you… uh okay now that you opened up you go into the small talk.” Elsa grinned knowing just what she wanted to go with when Anna replaced her spot with Olaf. “Now you try.”

Olaf looked at Anna than Elsa before shaking his head.

“Come on Olaf, I don’t bite.” 

Olaf gulped, “Okay, uh, ummm. I’m Olaf… and I like warm hugs?”

“Nice to meet you Olaf, I’m Elsa.” Elsa laughed. Uncertain how to continue Olaf looked over piteously at Anna. Elsa decided to switch the tables a bit. She leaned forward, folding her hands under her chin.

“You can use pick up lines to flirt too,” Elsa gave Anna sultry look and rested a hand on her arm, “Hey darling, I lost my number. Could I have yours?”

Anna outright choked as Elsa fluttered her eyes at her. The red of her face made her freckles pop out like stars. Oh it was so cute that she could make out the red on the tip of their ears. They were practically glowing! 

Olaf looked between the two of them as it clicked, “I’ll go try out all that over there. When you’re done tell me so I can figure out a way home.”

“Thank you, Olaf.” Elsa gave him a little wave before turning all of her attention on Anna, “Now, where were we?”

Anna gulped as Elsa's eyebrows wiggled.


End file.
